


Heat

by Coyoteclaw11



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ficlet, Hell - Also Known As Florida, Humidity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: How anyone could breath, much less live here, Haru did not know. The moment they left the airport, it was like walking face first into a solid wall of heat. The liquid air felt like lead in his chest, and he was certain at any moment, his legs were going to give out and leave him splayed and frying on the burning asphalt. Rin, being Rin, seemed wholly unaffected, grinning as he dragged Haru down the street to wait for their ride to the hotel.Written for the prompt:Humidity





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely obvious, but I saw humidity and I M M E D I A T E L Y thought: time to take the boys down to Sunny Hell- I mean Florida lolol

How anyone could breath, much less live here, Haru did not know. The moment they left the airport, it was like walking face first into a solid wall of heat. The liquid air felt like lead in his chest, and he was certain at any moment, his legs were going to give out and leave him splayed and frying on the burning asphalt. Rin, being Rin, seemed wholly unaffected, grinning as he dragged Haru down the street to wait for their ride to the hotel.   
  
"What do you think?" Rin asked, and Haru could feel their skin stick as he threw a too hot arm around his neck.  
  
"It's hot."   
  
Rin just laughed.  
  
The car ride was thankfully short, although the ac was too high, and the English-speaking driver chattered the whole way. By the time they got made it to their room, Haru was certain he was no longer sweating, but actively melting to death.   
  
"We've gotta check in and go up to get changed first, but you wanna check out the pool?"  
  
Haru nearly groaned his reply of, " _yes,_ " and shifted restlessly as Rin spoke to the lady at the front desk. When they finally made it up to their room, he was nearly vibrating in his own skin. He took about 2 seconds to shed his clothes, his jammers already on under them of course, and turned impatient eyes on his boyfriend.  
  
Rin seemed to be making a show of things, moving ridiculously slow as he peeled off his sweat soaked tank. He locked eyes with Haru as it cleared his head and grinned devilishly. He undid his buckle, never dropping his gaze, and pulled at his belt in a way that made it seem endless. As he let it drop to the ground, Haru swallowed and reconsidered their swimming plans. It was difficult to draw out unbuttoning his pants, but he made up for it with every agonizing click of the zipper as he dragged it down slower than Haru thought possible. Rin's grin grew impossibly wide as he hooked his fingers into the waistband, paused, then shoved it down to reveal his distinctive red and black suit.   
  
Haru was certain in that moment that he was ridiculously and undeniably in love with him.   
  
Rin was quicker about grabbing a bag and loading it with towels and sunscreen (Haru snorted, certain they'd be red by the end of the day regardless), and finally,  _finally_ , they were off. The trip down turned into a race that they both lost when they nearly knocked someone over and had to stop to apologize, but eventually, they made it. 


End file.
